The Spook's True Love
by kittygirl320
Summary: Tom is now the county spook and Alice is happily living with him in his Chipenden house. However, it is not as peaceful as they would quite hope when Harmony comes to the withy trees. What is in Tom's and Alice's future? Can their love survive the grim obstacles standing between them and happiness?
1. A Hybrid?

**Chapter One  
A Hybrid?**

It was a grey autumn morning in the western garden at Chipenden. We stared down at the grave, my heart heavy with guilt.  
"If only I had stood by his side, the curse would never have prevailed," I sighed. A few days ago the final destruction of the Fiend had taken place up on Ward Peak where the Wardstone rested. I had slew the Fiend, chopped him into pieces, using the destiny blade which was one of three hero swords. I felt Alice place a gentle pale hand on my chest, offering comfort. My arm rested around her small shoulders.  
"Oh Tom, don't think like that, it couldn't be helped!" she cried.  
"She's right, at least your master is at peace now," Grimalkin said softly. It was my master, John Gregory, who had fallen in the battle against the Fiend. I still remember those green eyes staring up into mine, his grey unkempt hair and beard, and his long sharp, grim nose that hooked down like a beak. I remember that feature most of all along with his face that looked like it had been chiselled from stone.

As I said a final farewell to my master Alice stepped forward. She waved her left index finger in a circular pattern. A fresh green wreath with white roses appeared on his grave. I smiled as I drew myself level with Alice and gave her hand an affectionate squeeze.  
"Thanks, Alice," I told her softly.  
"Learnt that not long after the battle. Anything that makes you happy, Tom, I'll do it," Alice replied sweetly, smiling up at me.

We walked back to the house that now belonged to me hand in hand. Grimalkin was a little way in front and seemed to be muttering to herself. She turned her head sideways, her dark mysterious eyes turning further, staring at me and Alice. Instead of turning right to get to the front door, Grimalkin turned left towards the bright green gate.  
Once at the front door, Alice and I turned towards Grimalkin.  
"Are you alright, Grimalkin? Where are you going?" asked Alice.  
"I'm going back to Pendle. Something needs…to be taken care of," Grimalkin explained suspiciously carefully.

Alice and I waved goodbye to the formidable witch assassin as she left. We went inside, hung up our cloaks, walked into the living room and sat on the settee holding hands, our fingers entwined. Grimalkin was the deadly witch assassin of the Malkin witch clan. She had a cruel beauty and after the battle I sensed that our temporary alliance was coming to an end. It felt strange not having the Spook around, watching me and Alice carefully to prevent anything happening between us. My master never approved of Alice, let alone trust her and all because she wore pointy shoes. Alice seemed unusually quiet which wasn't like her at all.

The silence had lasted for five minutes when I finally decided to approach the problem.  
"Alice, is there something wrong?" I asked her.  
"No, Tom, It's nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine, honestly," said Alice, a little too quickly for my liking. I could tell that she was lying.  
"There is, Alice, I know there is. You can tell me," I said gently.  
"Not now, please, Tom, too much has happened already," Alice pleaded.  
"You do know I'm here for you, don't you?" I checked.  
"Of course I do, Tom. Ain't no use keeping anything from you, is there?" We just left it at that since Alice was right, a lot had happened. It wasn't just my master that had lost his life during the battle and didn't get to witness the Fiend's destruction, but Claw's life was taken too, Bill Arkwright's dog. Judd Brinscall (Mr Gregory's other apprentice) had said that he regretted taking the dogs into battle. Also Mab's (the leader of the Mouldheel clan's) sister Jennet had lost her life.

The morning passed quickly. Although it was cold, raining and horrible outside, it was warm and cosy inside. Alice was lying in my arms, her head resting on my chest. Suddenly, the bell rang down by the withy trees, ruining our moment. Alice and I got up, walked out into the hallway, got our cloaks, I grabbed my staff, and we made our way down to the withy trees hand in hand.  
A man and woman stood there in dark brown cloaks. The woman had dark brown hair like me but hazel eyes. The man was tall with fair hair and deep crystal blue eyes.  
"Good afternoon, Master Ward. I'm Jamie Balshaw and this is my wife, Amelia. A hybrid has recently come to the town of Nottingham and no one is safe," Mr Balshaw explained.  
"Don't you have a local spook?" I asked. Surely they must have had a spook of some sort since the town of Nottingham was in a different county.  
"Nobody sees Jane Scarrow anymore. Her tree-home in Sherwood Forest had been sold to her older brother Nathaniel and her twin brother Jayden some months ago." I looked at Mrs Balshaw in shock. A female spook? But that just wasn't possible, was it? As if reading my mind Mrs Balshaw continued and explained how this Jane Scarrow became the local spook.  
"Her twin never wanted to be a spook as the job scared him so Jane took his place. She was a dear friend of mine and it really struck me to hear the news that she went missing. Even now we haven't bothered to ask Jayden for help, he gets scared so easy of the dark like a child. We came to you, Master Ward, because everybody back home has heard about your good deed in binding the Fiend to the dark for eternity," Mrs Balshaw said.  
"We will be on our way shortly," I told them.  
"You are a spook, right?" asked Mr Balshaw, looking down at Alice's dark pointy shoes doubtfully.  
"Alice will do no harm, she's with me," I said reassuringly. The couple nodded with an unsure acceptance before turning on their heels and disappearing away into the near distance.  
"A hybrid?" Alice frowned, not liking the sound of the creature.  
"I don't like it either, Alice, but we can't tell them that we're scared ourselves. What would that make them think? After all we have been through worse," I told her.  
"Hmm…suppose you're right." Alice still sounded doubtful. "Do you think there's something about hybrids in that library of yours?"  
"Let's go and see," I said and we headed back to the house.

3


	2. Night Attack

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter Two  
Night Attack**

Once back at the house we went up to the library to see if there _was_ anything on hybrids. We knew we had to be quick as we didn't want to keep Mr and Mrs Balshaw waiting. We weren't long anyway as Alice found the book we were looking for almost as soon as we entered the library. The book was brown and leather bound with the title: _Werewolves, Vampires and Hybrids_. The title was engraved in gold. Vampires were not from the County, they were from places like Romania, Italy and Transylvania. As for werewolves, as far as I knew, neither were they if they existed which evidently, they did. I had never heard of a hybrid and neither had Alice, judging by the still-clueless expression on her pretty face. Alice and I sat down at the table in the library and turned to the page on hybrids.  
_A hybrid is a highly dangerous and fast-learning creature. It may appear human with a fair angel-like snow-white face but it's heart is full of nothing but darkness. It has the speed of a vampire and twice the strength of a werewolf. It shape-shifts into a werewolf at will usually but on a full moon, it has no choice and forgets everything until it shifts back again after the full moon. It has even been known to kill it's own allies hence why you'd usually find them alone. The hybrid is a combination of a vampire and a werewolf. It's face, as already described, is like a vampire's with skin as white as snow and the face of an angel. It has exceptionally long nails. Be warned, these creatures will use their sly beauty to their advantage and attack when they know is best.  
The way to tell if a human is a hybrid is by not only their nails, but also their teeth; they have two sets of fangs. They're nearly always blood-thirsty and hybrid children are as equally dangerous. Their blood is blue and the only known way to temporarily defeat them is by using rowan wood and silver. Salt and iron will have no effect but they will usually be scared of fire. You must also permanently destroy the hybrid by either ripping out the heart and destroying that if you wish or burning the foul creature. This way they cannot possess and cling onto a living soul or bother the living by coming back as a spirit or shadow or be reborn into the world.  
_This was rather interesting and we took the book with us when we left the house again. I didn't bother filling my breeches pockets with salt and iron because like the book said: salt and iron will have no effect. My rowan wood staff would be really useful for this task and Alice had her dagger should the creature threaten her. Along with our weapons I carried my bag with a small parcel of cheese for the journey; it would be dark soon and we always had to eat very little when facing the dark.

Alice and I rested at dusk, still on full alert in case there was an attack. I remembered where the town of Nottingham was from one of Mr Gregory's maps. Alice rested her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her. Although it had been weeks I still couldn't believe that we were together like this, that she returned the love I felt for her. We gazed at the stars. It was a calm, peaceful evening and it was a shame that no moments like this ever lasted for very long.  
"Tom, can I have a look at that book again? There's something that I need to look at for myself," Alice asked me.  
"Of course you can, here…" I reached into my bag and got out the brown leather bound book and handed it to Alice. She opened it to a page I hadn't noticed before but I was too tired to look closely.

Eventually, we fell asleep, Alice still resting in my arms, my back against the thick black tree trunk. I fell into a dream, the memory of when I first found out that Alice had come back from the dark safely…  
_I was standing outside the tavern, my back against the cold stone wall as I waited for my master. He was collecting our earnings from a man whom we'd recently dealt with a troublesome boggart for. I looked up at the grim grey sky hanging above the village Blackrod.  
Not only was I bored, I was also concerned; worried for my best friend, Alice Deane who had still not returned from the dark, I thought. She had bravely ventured there to retrieve the Blade of Sorrow that would rip out her heart during the grotesque ritual that would hopefully bind the Fiend to the dark for eternity. I felt horrible and guilty inside, she had still not come back and maybe she never would has she had been gone for over a month now: but how could I do it? How could I kill Alice?  
I waited for what felt like a decade when a dark cloaked figure came striding towards me. Long crimpled dark hair was visible out of the hood and fell below the figure's shoulders wildly. As her head tilted upwards when she approached I recognised her well.  
"Grimalkin!" I gasped, shocked. I hadn't seen her since Alice had left. She was still as I remembered her with cruel lips painted black hiding one feature that really stood out when she smiled. Teeth filed to a sharp point were revealed whenever she smiled falsely or truthfully. _   
_"Ssh, please. Keep your voice low. I just came to deliver this at my own risk. I know I'm being followed…" Grimalkin handed over a small envelope. I recognised the handwriting almost instantly. My heart soared.  
"Alice…she's…" I was so relieved and happy I could hardly speak.  
"Alice is alive, yes. I have to go now but make sure your master doesn't see that letter or know you've seen me." I smiled to myself as I looked down at the letter. As I looked back up to ask Grimalkin who was following her and why I couldn't tell Mr Gregory I'd seen her, she was gone and nowhere to be seen. My only reminder it wasn't all in my head was the letter. _

"_**Don't wake up, boy, dream on. Show me more," a voice suddenly said in my head. It sounded like two female voices united, one deep and one high. The accent was old and Transylvanian. It was unfamiliar too. I felt a hand lift me up and suddenly I was floating up into the sky. **_

My eyes peeled open to find Alice sitting up next to me, her hand placed on my shoulder.  
"What is it, Alice?" I asked her.  
"I sense something nearby," Alice said, keeping her voice low. I listened carefully and indeed, there was something prowling carefully in the grass coming slowly towards us. The moonlight revealed a blood-thirsty dead witch and a deadly one at that. Realising we had spotted her; the witch sprang to her feet and grabbed Alice's ankle. I thwacked the ghastly grey hand of the haggard warty witch with the base of my staff. The witch shrieked in pain but she had to die, she would be a danger to anyone to make it this far. I finished her off with the retractable blade of my staff.  
"Let's go, there'll be more coming," said Alice. I nodded in agreement. We quickly got everything together and walked as swiftly as we could away from that spot. To my dismay, other witches were already nearby and after us. They weren't as strong as the witch I'd just killed so they didn't get very far. We continued walking towards the town of Nottingham without rest. The last thing we needed was a bunch of witches on our trail. __

3


	3. Poor Todd!

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter Three  
Poor Todd!**

We reached the town of Nottingham early the next morning. All the paths were aligned with houses of equal size, mostly. The town was bustling with people and didn't look like the place where anything out of the ordinary happened. We continued through the first street until we came to an alleyway. Waiting for us there was a woman in a purple woollen coat. She had long flowing strawberry blonde hair that was black at the roots.  
"Good morning Master Ward…Miss Deane," she acknowledged.  
"Good morning," we replied, trying to keep the conversation to a minimal.  
"You don't need to be like that with me. I'm Mr Balshaw's sister. He told me to find you and bring you to his house. If you follow me it's just across the street." We nodded and followed the woman. Although we had only just met her, she seemed nice enough and besides, what other choice did we have? We needed to gather more information about this hybrid if we were to face it.

The woman led us to a small house that looked quite pleasant with flowerpots on every window and curtains that seemed new. The woman wrapped on the door twice. It opened and a little boy poked his head through the door.  
"Auntie Jessica!" the little boy exclaimed and he hugged his aunt at the waist. He seemed only ten years of age. He had dark brown hair and his father's eyes.  
"Hello little Remus, is your father in?" asked Jessica.  
The little boy shook his head. "Big sister Roslyn is though, why?"  
"Who's that at the door, Remy?" asked a female voice. A young girl with beautiful red hair and blue eyes opened the door wider.  
"Who's these, auntie Jessica?" asked the young girl, gesturing towards me and Alice.  
"These are your parents' guests though I'm not quite sure why. Your father told me not to question them about their business here," Jessica explained.  
"That's alright; I already know why they're here. Remy, go to your room please," Roslyn requested. The little boy bounded away upstairs. As Jessica left Roslyn let us inside.

We went into the living room and sat opposite Roslyn.  
"I understand you're here to deal with the hybrid troubling the streets so I'll tell you what I know. This hybrid is first off female but she keeps her name anonymous, even her first name so no one knows who she is. She is definitely Transylvanian, practises vampire magic and has a bit of an ancient accent. I know this because I've seen her use the magic on a boy once, this man's son. The man I'd rather not talk about. We grew up together you see and we had a bit of a fall out some years back after I caught him cavorting with this woman," Roslyn explained.  
"So is this a strong hybrid?" I asked the girl.  
"Yes, she's very strong with pure black magic and very formidable. She is a bit like a kretch." From out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice shudder.  
"Why hasn't anyone stood up to the creature?" Alice asked.  
"I think that's because we lost the strongest man in the town, he was someone my cousin loved so now we all live in fear. Those too weak to face the wrath of the hybrid flee into the walls of the manor at the end of the town and hide there until the next day," Roslyn replied. Just then Mr and Mrs Balshaw walked in and gave us not much more information than what Roslyn just gave us. It certainly seemed as though the creature preferred to not show its true identity, it sounded like a runaway.

Alice and I had to wait until nightfall to face the creature. Before then we stayed in the house. I had a lot of time to think over what Roslyn had describe. Alice and I both knew one reason why Roslyn knew about vampire magic, she wore bronze pointy shoes. We also met the other six of Mr and Mrs Balshaw's children. Most of them were boys except two who looked like twins. It seemed only Roslyn could be a witch.

Finally we heard a howl nearby that indicated the hybrid was here. Roslyn and her family fled into the cellar just as Alice and I left. The hybrid's howl seemed further away but the hybrid was only a few houses away from us. Alice placed her hand on the hilt of her dagger whilst I readied my staff and clicked the retractable blade at its recess. At the sight of us the hybrid began to shape-shift. The deep golden fur malted away and the ears shrunk. The body turned into a woman's and so did the face. The eyes were still a blackish blue but not as glowing. The skin was snow-white and the lips were painted purple. The hybrid did indeed have two sets of fangs and incredibly long nails. Her hair was a flame gold and flowing down to her waist. She smiled at me but something about that smile seemed soulless and cold no matter how pretty the woman looked.  
"Good evening, Master Ward. Do you remember me…from your _dream_?" the woman asked. I shook my head even though I knew what she meant. The voice was from my dream last night except this voice was single and a little higher.  
"I can read your mind, you do remember me! The only difference is the pitch but evidently that's just the effects of reaching into that dream of yours. I knew your mam back in Greece," she began to lick her lips and I could see an eager look in those empty eyes of hers.  
"You have spook's blood I see…a rare kind that I shall enjoy. Not much meat on those bones but two of you…enough meat then!" she grinned and the hybrid charged at me and Alice. We waited until she was ten paces away after she shape-shifted back into a huge hungry wolf. I jabbed at her with the base of my staff and she howled with pain and a shriek also escaped those ravenous jaws at the same time as the howl. However, that didn't weaken the hybrid and she swiped with her gigantic paw, knocking me against one of the stone walls of a house.

The last thing I remember was one of the creature's claws had scratched Alice and she fell to her knees.  
"My poor Todd!" a woman's voice cried.  
Everything went black.


	4. Beware Of Hybrid Poison

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter Four  
Beware Of Hybrid Poison**

I awoke in an unfamiliar room. I was in a single bed pushed up against the wall on top of the covers. There was a bedside table with a candle and another candle stand with three brass candleholders on a wooden dressing table with a neatly-designed mirror. Alice was sitting on the bed beside me, a worried expression on her face. Seeing my eyes open, Alice smiled and let out a sigh of relief. We hugged tightly. Once we let go, I remembered how I ended up with a sore back.  
"What happened, Alice?" I asked her.  
"You've been out for two days, Tom. Your breaths were really shallow. Worried sick, I was. I thought you were dead. When the hybrid swiped you against the wall she came for me. Managed to cut off one of her claws which weakened her but she managed to knock the dagger out of my hand. With that, she had also caught my wrist," Alice explained. I noticed a choker on her wrist that matched the plain dark choker on her neck.  
"The last thing I heard was a woman's cry. What happened?" I asked.  
"After you were unconscious the hybrid seized her chance and dashed towards you. She was so fast but I thought quicker. I picked up my dagger and threw it. The dagger hit her back hard and she retreated, very slowly shape-shifting back into a human as she left. She called _I'll get you for this. Just you wait but I'm not coming here again! _I was so relieved. You know when the hybrid came towards me? Someone only a year younger than us got in the way. Foolish really as the hybrid then devoured him. Not a nice sight to watch and his mother came out. It was Mrs Balshaw's son, Todd who had suffered. Do you think you're strong enough to walk, Tom?" asked Alice, eventually.  
"I think so, why?" I asked.  
"It's just…Mr and Mrs Balshaw are so grief-stricken for their loss they want us out and away from Nottingham as soon as possible," Alice replied. I understood why they'd want that and nodded. Alice helped me get to my feet. Strangely, I could still walk considering I had been unconscious for a couple of days.

As we left we said goodbye to the Balshaws but none replied only Roslyn. I could understand the feeling the family had so we left quietly. At the door Roslyn stopped us.  
"I don't blame you for my brother's death. I f you ever need me, I'm very skilful in healing. That's why I'm considered a grey witch in these parts since also sometimes I can be very mysterious. Don't be afraid to come to me…ever," Roslyn told us. We thanked her but as Alice left the door; Roslyn grabbed my forearm with a very serious expression on her face. She was very developed for fourteen and strong too.  
"Beware of hybrid poison, Master Ward," Roslyn warned.  
"Pardon!" I was shocked and had only just remembered how venomous hybrid's claws were.  
"You heard, don't pretend you didn't. Alice was scratched as you may well know but she's covering it up. The horrible scratch is already a vivid purple last time I looked which was last night whilst she was asleep. That choker may delay the poison from taking its toll but it won't prevent it. As soon as the poison starts taking effect contact me with a mirror, the quickest way," Roslyn said.  
"How will I know?" I asked.  
"First, Miss Deane will feel pain and then she will faint and become a deathly pale. She will be close to death," Roslyn explained. I thanked her again and left to catch up with Alice.

We were already just leaving Nottingham when Alice spoke.  
"What did Roslyn want back there?" asked Alice suspiciously.  
"Oh…just that we should contact her using a mirror if we need her," I said, thinking quickly. Alice wasn't happy with that answer but she didn't protest. It was early in the afternoon when we reached the County border and we rested at dusk just for a short while. I wanted Alice to rest so I could keep an eye on her. I watched her sleep feeling restless. I was worried for Alice. There were no signs of the poison taking effect yet but I knew they would soon.

We set off again a few hours later, I was a little tired and Alice kept on looking at me.  
"Didn't rest, did you, Tom?" she sighed.  
"I couldn't, a lot was on my mind," I admitted.  
"Really…like what?"  
"Just what's happened with the hybrid," I told her. I used the inch of truth to make the lie convincing. It was true as I was worried about the hybrid's words but I didn't want to tell Alice the whole reason I was restless: it would surely worry her as it would slowly lead onto what Roslyn had said to me.

It was another few hours before we rested again and this time near the river Ribble. We didn't bother with a fire as the sky was already alight with stars and a full moon. Alice lay in my arms on the grass. Already I felt shallow breaths in her chest here and there. They lasted for only a second each so it could easily have been my imagination. I slept but not very well. I dreamt a horrible nightmare. When I woke I couldn't remember it but I woke with my heart pounding. Once Alice was awake we set off without rest half an hour later, eager to get back to Chipenden hand in hand.

However, an hour later, that's when the effects took place. It started when Alice suddenly began to trip more than five times and almost fell on the fifth but I caught her.  
"Alice, are you alright? Do you want to stop again?" I would ask her.  
"No, I'm fine Tom. Just ain't at my best, that's all," she'd reply.  
When the Chipenden house was in view after we'd passed the village and walked up the hill, that's when it happened. We were under the shade of some trees. I was a little way ahead of Alice when I heard a dull light thud and a few twigs snap. I spun round to find Alice on her knees, gripping her scratched wrist tightly.  
"Tom…" she gasped in pain. Tears pricked in her eyes, her voice quavered, her face paled and her eyes suddenly became bloodshot.  
"Alice?" there was no reply. Alice's eyes closed and her body began to weaken. I caught her head with my hand before it hit the tree trunk. I was so scared and picked Alice up under her arm and knees towards the house, hoping the boggart would open the gate for us. 


	5. Dormita Poison

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter Five  
Dormita Poison **

The gate opened on its own. I walked into the house, thinking about nothing other than Alice. I couldn't imagine life without her. She became paler by the minute so I left the bags at the bottom of the stairs and went up to Alice's room. I laid her on top of the covers and watched her sleep. I wondered what kind of venom was on the hybrid's claws and who she was. Suddenly, I remembered what Roslyn had said: _as soon as the poison starts taking affect, contact me with a mirror, the quickest way. _I didn't like using a mirror as it was considered a tool of the dark. I knew Alice needed help and quick but I was still hesitant to contact Roslyn. She hadn't long lost her brother and there was a chance she wouldn't answer. All the same I went over to Alice's mirror and placed both hands on the glass. I thought about the brightest of Roslyn's features, her hair and its different colours. Along with red it had many auburns, browns and blondes in it which made her hair unique. I remembered how it cascaded just past her shoulders and ended in ringlets. Suddenly, I felt the glass warm up and I opened my eyes to see a face peering out at me…Roslyn!

"I knew you would contact me soon enough!" Roslyn grinned. Her voice was loud and clear.  
"How is it I can hear your voice?" I asked.  
"Costs to add sound," Roslyn replied. "Is this about Miss Deane?"  
"Yes, she's becoming a deathly pale and feels ice-cold," I explained.  
"That's the effects alright. I'll be over as soon as I can," she said, her voice determined.  
"What about your parents?" I asked.  
"They won't notice - they're too busy grieving."  
"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the poison that's affected Alice?" I asked her.  
"It's a rare poison called Dormita Poison. It causes the victim to remain dormant until they are awoken with a cure. I will bring my heathen rocks to examine the poison along with my journal," Roslyn explained and the mirror went dark.

I waited impatiently, pacing up and down the floorboards. Then I heard the _pitter patter_ of feet across the floorboards heading towards Alice's sleeping form. I walked over cautiously. A big ginger tom cat appeared…Kratch!  
_Take off the girl's choker on her wrist. I may know what to do. _  
"What are you going to do?" I asked, trying not to sound too agitated.  
_I am just going to…look, do we have to argue? With every day gone by the girl comes closer to death. Let me help. _  
Although Kratch had helped me in the past he was still a dangerous, unpredictable boggart so I done as he asked. I took off Alice's choker to reveal the cut. It was now a very dark vivid purple in the shape of a ring that ran all the way round. She probably covered it up so I wouldn't worry and now I was close to losing her. Suddenly, Kratch began to lick the cut.  
"What are you doing?" I demanded.  
_Testing the blood. It seems as though this poison is rather strong and caused by a hybrid. The girl's lucky she made it this far. Let's just hope young Roslyn gets here in time. _Kratch faded again. Once again I was left alone in the room, worrying about what would become of Alice. I decided I couldn't just stay there worrying so I stroked Alice's cheek one last time before heading into the library. There must have been something on Dormita Poison but to my dismay, there was just a short passage.  
_Dormita Poison was first created by a vampire and his female werewolf companion to use against their enemies. It was created with red valerian root, wolfsbane and glowing mushroom orbs. It also included similar ingredients to those in the elixir that turned even the strongest of many into an undead version of their forma self. A few years passed and the pair became addicted to the poison so they rubbed it on their nails. When they had children these were the first what's known as Bane Hybrids. They were born with the poison on their claws. Within centuries a whole army was created and hybrids were scattered all across the world. When the first spooks emerged from the mist they rid the world of most of the foul creatures so now they are only common in the place they were first bred, Italy. _

Although interesting this was it didn't help. I groaned inside as the bell sounded down by the withy trees. Although Alice was ill and close to death I still had a duty to the County so before I left, I instructed the boggart to take care of Alice whilst I was away and he agreed. 


	6. Cloaked Stranger

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter 6  
Cloaked Stranger**

I walked towards the withy trees half-hoping that Roslyn would somehow be standing there. However, I knew she wouldn't as Nottingham was so far away. She'd be at least two more days. All thoughts and emotions I didn't quite understand whirled through my head and stomach. I grew concerned for Alice. If Roslyn didn't come soon surely she would starve and dehydrate.

But, as I got there, I noticed something that made me feel a little uneasy. A stranger in a dark leather coat stood in boots, rain dripping from his hood. He wore gloves too. Something inside me told me that this stranger did not want to show his true appearance. A pair of piercing, glowing fiery eyes peered out at me. When the cloaked stranger spoke, his voice was gruff and menacing like his mysterious appearance. Also a little chill ran down my spine, a warning that something from the dark was near.  
"Master Ward," he began. For a moment, I thought I heard a little growl but that wasn't likely, was it?  
"Can I help you, sir?" I asked.  
"I just came by to see Miss Deane. I've known her since I was little," he said. Something about the way he said his sentence told me for one he sounded like he was from Greece and two, he was lying. But I couldn't be too sure.  
"I am sorry but Miss Deane isn't available," I said truthfully. "She's…ill…" I lied, picking my words carefully.  
"In that case, could you hand her this when she gets better?" he requested, handing over a white envelope. His writing was a little wavy and rushed.  
"Okay, I will," I said. The cloaked stranger nodded and turned on his heel, disappearing into the mist. I headed back to the house deep in thought. Who was this man? What did he want with Alice?

Back at the house I hung my cloak up, leaned my staff against the wall and walked into the kitchen absent-mindedly. I sat down in front of the fire and tapped my foot against the cold stone flags, the letter in hand and my cheek resting on the other. I stared into the embers debating what I should do. I could read the letter and find out what this man wanted. But that would be bad manners and I trusted Alice. I couldn't be dishonest with her. In the end I came to a conclusion: I would wait until Roslyn got here.

The next day was rather lonely and the wait was agonising. I usually paced up and down whenever there was no bell sounding, the bestiary was updated, I had already written in my diary and I had read in the library trying to find some more information about Dormita Poison. The only other thing I found was that Dormita was Romanian for dormant. Hybrids first originated there so I could see how the poison got its name. Sometimes I even resorted to talking to the boggart who did reply. What was taking Roslyn so long? I didn't know what to do. I was bored, lonely and restless. When the bell did ring I was nervous about leaving Alice with the boggart and when I came back I'd hurry upstairs to see if she was okay. The boggart hadn't harmed her. We had made a pact before previously that as long as I was alive, the boggart would keep his promise and also no harm would come to Alice or any guests.

I really couldn't take much more of this. Every day, even just to get the weekly provisions, I would worry. Alice couldn't stay like that and I couldn't continue like this. If Roslyn could help, I would hope she'd explain the poison and her healing as well. What she used was something I had never heard before: _I will bring my heathen rocks_. I wandered what they were. I was curious and couldn't wait. Whenever the bell rang, when the nervousness had abated somewhat, I'd walk quickly to the withy trees hoping that it would be Roslyn but every time I was disappointed a little. The spook's business took my mind off my worries for a little while but I came back only to worry again. The cloaked stranger had come twice and I noticed something strange: the buttons on his coat appeared to be bone-buttons. I was a little concerned about that but not greatly. I remembered the buttons on Meg's, my master's lover's, dress. I thought they were bones from her victims but my master had explained that they weren't. Just when I'd had enough, on the fourth day, my hopes were raised and well-founded.


	7. Roslyn's Request

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter 7  
Roslyn's Request**

When I got to the withy trees a girl with red hair and crystal blue eyes stood there. She was wearing a royal blue cloak and carried something on her right arm. She smiled revealing a row of perfect white teeth.  
"Hello, Master Ward," she said. Although smiling she was, I could see concern and worry in her eyes. Roslyn pulled a brown woven basket outward so it was visible out of her cloak. It was now hanging from her right hand.  
"What's in there, Roslyn?" I asked curiously, gesturing towards the basket.  
"This contains my heathen rocks and something else I may show you later once I know," Roslyn said without giving any hints. I led the way into the house and we went up to Alice's room.

I closed the door behind us as Roslyn walked over to where Alice was laying. She placed the basket on the dressing table and lifted up the lid. A lot of beautiful rocks were revealed within when I looked.  
"I will first need the hematite to attract the poison and snatch a sample," said Roslyn, picking out a round black, shiny rock. It was smooth. Roslyn walked back over to Alice and placed the rock on the cut. Suddenly, I spotted several dark red glowing orbs floating to the rock through Alice's forearm. Roslyn nodded to herself and took off the rock. She then placed it on the dressing table and picked out another rock. This one was clear and glassy with parallel sides.  
"This is an Iceland spar," Roslyn explained, holding the mineral in her palm. "It will remove the sample from the hematite and trap the poison so it won't spread from the rock." Roslyn rubbed the Iceland spar against the hematite three times. The dark glowing orbs danced and spiralled around each other in the new rock. Finally, Roslyn pulled out a beautiful rock. It was clear and in the shape of a crystal.  
"This is a rock crystal," said Roslyn. "It will analyse the poison for us when it's held up to the light." Roslyn tapped the rock crystal and Iceland spar together just once, put the Iceland spar back down and then walked over to the window. She held the rock crystal up against the light and a strange rainbow appeared on the floor. Roslyn's eyes widened.  
"Erm…Master Ward...Ca-can I be left alone to analyse the poison?" she requested. I nodded and done as she asked. Roslyn's request worried me. What was it she knew? Was Alice going to be fine?

I waited for what felt like a decade when Roslyn came back out. She was rather skilled and knowledgeable as a healer for fourteen.  
"How is she?" I asked.  
"Miss Deane is very weak and she'll be lucky to last the night," Roslyn said emotionally. She placed a hand on my shoulder, offering comfort. "I am sorry but the poison is really strong. I would need the Alchemist Journal to find a cure."  
"Is there anything I could do?" I asked.  
"Actually, there is. If you go to the wood in Chipenden, the old house where Elizabeth of the bones, also known as bony Lizzie, used to live: my cousin Mirrormae has taken up residence there. She may know the answer but be as polite and respectable as possible. She is very stubborn and will only take to good manners and patience. Like she always says: manners cost naught," Roslyn explained. I nodded and went downstairs into the hallway. As I put on my cloak and snatched up my staff, I wondered if I would need my bag. I decided I wouldn't. Although this woman I was going to meet was said to be Roslyn's cousin, I tucked the silver chain under my shirt and filled my breeches pockets with salt and iron fillings just in case. I then walked into the kitchen and told the boggart no harm was to come to Roslyn either; she was a guest and welcome here. The boggart accepted and before long, I was on my way to what was left of bony Lizzie's house.


	8. Mirrormae

_**Author's Note: I do not own the image of Tom and Alice on the front cover. All rights go to the owner of that image and, as most of you well know, Joseph Delaney owns the characters. Apart from my own, obviously.**_

**Chapter 8**  
**Mirrormae **

As I left through the gate I looked back one last time. I hoped Roslyn's cousin was reasonable. I began to walk away from the house and as I descended up the hill, a memory came back to me. It was the when Alice and I first met three years ago. She had got me into trouble but was always there to help me out of tough situations. Although she was the daughter of the Fiend and bony Lizzie, a very powerful evil bone witch, she became my best friend, and now, more than that. Rather than walk down the hill, I went into the trees where Alice first appeared.

After ten minutes I was standing outside where bony Lizzie's house used to be. Instead there was an even more menacing dark house. It also had a strange turret that looked like it was quickly attached onto the house. The roofs looked worn down and there were cracks in the walls and moss along the bottom. I approached the front door and tried to knock as confidently as I could. At first I didn't think anyone was going to answer. But then, a tall thin woman opened it. She had long matted hair that ran straight, past her shoulders down to her waist. She was wearing a brown frock and dark pointy shoes.  
"Hello, may I help you?" she asked. She didn't sound at all friendly.  
"Is Mirrormae Balshaw in?" I asked.  
"Yes, why?"  
"It's urgent and very serious. Someone's life is at risk. Her cousin Roslyn Balshaw sent me."  
"Follow me," the woman instructed so I followed her inside and she led me into, what looked like, a study. It was decorated in brown and white and resembled the green apples on display in a dark red and black bowl. A small dark Pegasus statue stood on a shelf. Sitting behind a dark wooden antiqued desk was a woman with snow-white skin, silvery-white hair that flowed down to her knees and deep amber eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with long sleeves and a brown belt with a patterned golden buckle around her thin waist. Peeping out of the slightly-ruffled dress were dark boots with a bit of a heel. She was also wearing a dark metal cross and choker. The sleeves were slightly-puffed as well. She looked up at me and closed a dark blue leather-bound book. She put down a silver fountain pen.  
"Who is this, Dovia?" asked Mirrormae, I guessed.  
"I'm Tom Ward, a friend of your cousin, Roslyn," I told her as politely as I knew.  
"I know who you are, Master Ward. Leave us, Dovia," Mirrormae ordered. Dovia nodded, grinning sheepishly and left. Mirrormae seemed a year older than me. She got up and walked towards me, placing a finger on my chest.  
"I know your business here, Master Ward. There is a test I shall need to put out. Here, drink this…" said Mirrormae, handing over a wooden cup. Inside was a thick green liquid. I stared at it doubtfully.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It's a drink. Drink it," Mirrormae ordered. I sensed the authority in her voice so I just done as she commanded. After one sip I cringed.

Suddenly, I felt the whole world rise above me. Everything went black. The last thing I saw was Mirrormae's face and I heard the cup crash onto the black floorboards. Something strange was happening. It was just like in my nightmare. Now I recognised Mirrormae's face…


End file.
